


Sleigh Bells Ring

by AccidentalWriter



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I don't know where I was going with this, Sorry Not Sorry, anyways enjoy, i hope you enjoyed this gift, i suck at writing them, im sorry that all the Bellas aren't there, its hella unbeta'd, merry pitchmas 2016, so much fluff it's like a pillow, the characters just took over, these lil shits write their own stories I swear, title is hella generic as fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 23:45:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9043982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AccidentalWriter/pseuds/AccidentalWriter
Summary: The bechloe horse sleigh ride fanfic no one asked for. 
 
Well maybe they did since this is secret santa.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leblanc-apella](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=leblanc-apella).



> This is for leblanc-apella. Merry Pitchmas! I hope you enjoy!

A muscle twitches involuntarily at the corner of Beca's right eye as she exhales. Her breath like vapor in the frigid cold. Despite the freezing weather, her hands somehow managed to become clammy so she wipes them against her jeans, leaving behind dark imprints. Her heart batters against her chest. Aubrey's threat echoes through her mind as she stares at the divot in the mahogany door.

 

_"Screw this up and I will_ personally _rip out your vocal chord."_

 

Gathering up what little confidence she has, Beca raises her hand and rings the doorbell. Barely a few moments later, the door swings open to reveal a grinning Chloe Beale complete with a Santa hat and a red and green sweater. The words, _This Ginger Is On The Naughty List_ were written above a winking gingerbread man. Beca couldn't help the loving smile that appears at the sight of the redhead because honestly, of _course_ Chloe would be wearing a cheesy Christmas sweater and Santa hat. She is radiating off enough holiday spirit for all of the Bellas combined and then some.

 

"Hi." Beca greets breathlessly.

 

"Hey Becs!" Chloe's grin widens as she grabs the DJ's hands.

 

"Are you ready to go?" Beca returns the redhead's grin with a smile of her own.

 

Nodding her head, Chloe twists her head back and quickly shouts a farewell. "See you later Aubs!"

 

As if on cue, a frowning Aubrey with her hands on her hips appears behind Chloe. Her hair is tied up in a high ponytail and she donned a simple red long-sleeve shirt with grey sweatpants. She raises an eyebrow at Beca, her face is void of any expression. 

 

"Mitchell."

 

"Posen." 

 

Giving Beca a final glance, Aubrey turns her attention to Chloe. Her expression softens before telling her best friend to be safe as she gives her a hug. As they leave, Beca gazes back towards the blonde only to have Aubrey mouth the words "vocal cord" while miming the process of tearing it out. She snaps her attention back to Chloe, who lets out a squeal of delight.

 

"You got us a horse sleigh?" 

 

Before them stands a red sleigh with two horses attached to it. They let out loud snorts and neighs, tapping their hooves against the ground. A rider sits atop the sled. He patiently waits to take them anywhere in town that their heart desires. The Bella captain excitedly bounces towards it and quickly climbs on. The small DJ couldn't help but admire Chloe as the redhead's eyes twinkle in awe and disbelief. 

 

Looking at Beca, she gestures for her to join Chloe in the carriage. "Get on Becs."

 

Getting on the sleigh, Beca reaches down to grab a folded blanket set on top of a picnic basket. Unfolding it, she places it across their lap, giving them the needed extra warmth. She opens the basket, taking out a thermos and two mugs. Twisting the thermos open, she pours the unknown liquid into the mugs. The steam from it rises and evaporates into the air. All the while, Chloe watches the smaller girl in wonder.

 

Beca offers Chloe a mug. "It's hot chocolate."

 

Chloe grabs the cup, taking a small sip while the DJ finishes up. Giving the rider a nod, Beca settles in her seat as the carriage begins to move. Chloe clutches onto Beca's free arm and snuggles closer to the brunette. 

 

"This is amazing Beca." Chloe releases a sigh of content. "I'm glad you _finally_ decided to ask me on a date."

 

"Hey! I was just _preparing_ myself, that's all." Beca grumbles into her drink.

 

Chloe raises an eyebrow, her expression dubious. "For a _month_?"

 

"You make me nervous. I mean, you're _Chloe Beale_ , you're talented, smart, and gorgeous. A person would have to be _crazy_ not to want to be with you. And I'm just _Beca_ , I didn't really think I had a chance, y'know?" 

 

Gazing at her hot cocoa, Beca taps her finger anxiously against her mug. She twiddle her thumbs, hoping to relieve the creeping tension.

 

"Hey." Chloe's voice is soft as she gently places her hand on Beca's cheek, encouraging the smaller girl to look at her. Eyes clouded with doubt and apprehension lock onto ones beaming with love and admiration. "You're _Beca Mitchell_ , DJ extraordinaire and future music producer. You're just as talented, smart, and beautiful. And I'm _honored_ that you asked me out."

 

Beca gives a small smile and nod, relief spreading through her body. Snuggling impossibly closer, Chloe rests her head on the brunette's shoulder. In turn, Beca places her head gently on top of the redhead's. A small wall of snow begins to weightlessly fall from the night sky. The two girls look up in astonishment as the white flakes continues to slowly greet them on its way down.

 

Giggling in disbelief and joy, they cuddle closer to one and another. Their conversations throughout the rest of the ride covered every and any topic. From Beca's dream of becoming a music producer and Chloe's love for exotic dancing. Their easy banter and happy laughter is the only thing that could be heard in the quiet neighborhoods. It's late into the night when they finally arrive back to the Bellas' dorm. Beca, always the gentlewoman, walks Chloe to the door with their hands tightly entwined. Happy smiles are present on both of their faces. Stopping on the porch, they stare at each other.

 

"Well, this is my stop." Chloe says, squeezing Beca's hand. "I had a wonderful time Beca. Thank you for making this the best date I've had the pleasure of having. I look forward to future ones."

 

"Yeah, _definitely_." Beca ducks her head shyly, giving a shrug.

 

There is a small beat as the two continue to gaze at each other, their expressions full of love. They both lean in.

 

The kiss is short and sweet, it's full of promise for the future. Nevertheless, it doesn't stop the numbing sensation to travel through Beca's body and short circuits her brain. She opens her eyes when she feels Chloe pulling away. The redhead had a wide, satisfied grin on her face.

 

"Goodnight Beca."

 

"Night." Beca mutters, still in a daze.

 

Giggling, Chloe unlocks the door and disappears into the house. Beca begins her trek back to her dorm in her haze-filled mind. Her lips still tingling. Slowly, the realization sets in as she wakes from her stupor. A broad smile forms on her face. She lets out a quiet whoop, pumping her fist.

 

Best first date _ever_!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this little fic I wrote for you. Sorry for my horrible writing skills. My tumblr is thegayisveryreal if you're interested!


End file.
